Drew and May Visit Fanfiction
by amv4eva
Summary: YAY! Here's my first oneshot. I got the idea from Untouchable26, and they were kind enough to let me borrow the idea. So I'm not the creative one here. Yeah... Anyhoo, here's a onesot when Drew and May see my Mulan story. What will follow in the aftermath


_Hi! This is my first oneshot!_

_This story is dedicated to untouchable26, for giving me the idea._

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did, we would not need fanfiction because I would make contestshipping and pokeshipping work out faster than you can say "O.K." Say it. That's how fast I would change it. _

_Enjoy!_

Drew and May Visit Fanfiction

It was a beautiful sunny day in Slateport City. In the park, a brunette haired girl with a red bandanna was practicing with her pokemon. A little ways away, a boy with green hair and emerald eyes was sitting under a tree with a green laptop. Their names were May and Drew.

"Oh… my…God…. May! Come here real quick!" Drew called. May returned her pokemon and walked over and sat down next to him.

"What's up?"

"Well, since traveling with you is so boring, I went online and was clicking on random crud and I found this sight called fanfiction, and there was a pokemon story column, so I checked it out, and I saw a story called "Mulan Pokemon Style", so I read it and It was about you and me, and…. Read the end."

May read the last chapter (Happily Ever After Part 2) and blushed madly. "What's with this place? Who would write this kind of stuff?"

In their heads, they both thought, _because they seem to know I love him/her._

"Hey, Drew, you can write a review. Tell this 'amv4eva' what you think of their story."

"Great idea." Drew signed in as '**The best coordinator ever.**' May rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. This is what he typed:

"HEY! Why do you write this stuff? What's the point? I mean, you're a good writer and all, but why write about stuff that's never going to happen? You don't own pokemon, so why bother?" Drew sent the review with a click of the mouse.

Fifteen minutes later, a message popped up.

"Hey, Drew, amv4eva is replying to your review!" Drew opened up the letter and read what it said:

"**The best coordinator ever**-

Geez, sorry if you don't like my story. And to answer for your questions, here they are:

1. I write this stuff because I enjoy writing. Contestshipping (May and Drew) makes pokemon interesting. I mean, from May, she's like a sweet little angel, and Drew's the bad boy, and they fall for each other. It's pretty obvious, too. I mean, Drew gives May roses and he teases her nonstop. He also constantly brags around her. And we all saw how jealous Drew was of Harley when he was holding May's hands and getting all close to her at the Hoenn GF. He's liked May since the first eppy he was in. And May, she just won't admit it. She blushed really hard when Brianna asked her if she liked Drew. I wish they would just tell each other how they feel. They seem to be in so much pain.

2. The point of writing is so that we can all connect, and enjoy writing. We all like reading romance, so why not put some in pokemon?

3. We write about stuff that will never happen because we WANT it to happen. I mean, how cool would it be if May was Mulan? And if Drew was a flygon? (zero00x's Beauty and the Beast)

4. I don't own pokemon. The thing that haunts me. I'll tell you, if I _did_ own pokemon, here's what I would do:

A) I would make contestishipping and pokeshipping (Ash and Misty) work out faster than you can say "Great idea"

B) Misty, Gary, May, Drew, Max and Harley would have never left the series.

C) We would know if Harley was a boy or girl.

So, there you go! I write because I want May and Drew to just TELL EACH OTHER HOW THEY FEEL. God, it's been three seasons, and the idiots still are too shy.

Bye!

**Amv4eva **;)

May and Drew stared at the message in shock, the two of them blushing insanely.

"We're a T.V. show?" Drew said in shock.

"There are people who call us 'contestshipping'?" May added.

"People who think we belong together?" They said together. They looked into each other's eyes. They suddenly noticed that the park was abandoned.

"Drew," May started, "Were you really jealous of Harley?"

Drew nodded. "I don't just hate Harley for being a first class idiot. I also hate him because he really would do anything to win, and because…"

"What?" May asked. Her heart was beating faster.

Drew sighed, "Because he had the courage to do something I had only thought about in my sleep."

May blushed. "What's that?"

Drew rolled his eyes at her cluelessness. "He had the courage to do this." He gently took May's hand in his and scooted closer to her. "Did you really blush when Brianna asked if you liked me?"

May nodded. "I truthfully… kind of…sort of… really…"

Drew grinned. He knew exactly what May was going to say. Rolling his eyes, he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. May's eyes widened, but she calmed down and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Drew wrapped his arms around her waist.

They kissed passionately for a minute before pulling away and looked deep into each other's eyes. "Wow." Drew said softly. May nodded, blushing furiously.

At the same time, they both finally said it: "_I love you._"

Grinning, Drew pulled May close again and they shared another passionate kiss.

_YAY! My first oneshot! That was fun!_

_Sorry if it sucks, A) It's my first, and B) its 6 in the morning in good ol' Texas._

_Please R&R! _


End file.
